1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gas detectors and more specifically relates to a carbon monoxide gas detector system for use with automotive vehicles and garage doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals in modern society often drive to work and for recreational purposes. In addition to the problem of air pollution caused by automotive vehicles, another potentially deadly aspect about the fumes produced by engines is carbon monoxide. Carbon monoxide poisoning occurs after inhalation of carbon monoxide (CO) passes a low threshold. Carbon monoxide is a toxic gas, but being colorless, odorless, tasteless, and non-irritating, it is often very difficult for people to detect with only human senses.
Carbon monoxide is a by-product of incomplete combustion of organic matter with insufficient oxygen supply to enable complete oxidation to carbon dioxide (CO2). CO is often produced in domestic or industrial settings by older motor vehicles and other gasoline-powered tools, heaters, and cooking equipment. Exposures at 100 ppm or greater can be dangerous to human health. Exposures at sufficiently high levels can lead to significant toxicity of the central nervous system and heart, and in certain instances can even lead to death. Following acute poisoning, long-term sequelae often occur. Chronic exposure to low levels of carbon monoxide can lead to depression, confusion, and memory loss. Carbon monoxide mainly causes adverse effects in humans by combining with hemoglobin to form carboxyhemoglobin (HbCO) in the blood. This prevents oxygen from binding with hemoglobin, reducing the oxygen-carrying capacity of the blood, leading to hypoxia. The presence of CO may cause danger to individuals in open air conditions and be deadly in closed spaces.
Many individuals in modern society live in dwellings with attached garages. This may pose dangers to the health of the occupants such as the CO poisoning as mentioned above. Motor vehicles are the primary cause of all unintentional carbon monoxide deaths, with deaths occurring in moving as well as stationary vehicles. According to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) more than one-third of deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning by motor vehicles occur in winter months, often in garages. 353 persons died as a result of accidental carbon monoxide poisoning from motor vehicle exhaust gases in 2007 alone. Accidental carbon monoxide deaths typically occur from motor vehicles left idling in enclosed spaces or in areas without adequate ventilation, such as the aforementioned garages. A need exists to provide a warning and active safety measure to prevent these conditions from leading to the injury and death of dwelling occupants.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the carbon monoxide detector art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,379 to Michael A. Argus et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,887 to Paul N. Erickson et al; and U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0290870 to William Normand. This prior art is representative of carbon monoxide detectors. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a carbon monoxide detector safety system should be active (not passive), user-friendly and promote safety, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable carbon monoxide detector safety system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.